L'ange Solitaire
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: OS Clara/Eleventh J'ai participé à un concours et le défi était de faire un duo Clara / Docteur avec un thème imposé. Alors voici ce petit recueil qui réunira tout les OS !
1. Souviens-toi

Remember The Past

Clara attendait impatiemment le Docteur. On était mercredi. Et le mercredi était le jour du Docteur. Elle avait l'habitude de se lever, de se préparer un thé, de surveiller que tout se passait bien pour Angie et Artie. Elle sirotait ensuite tranquillement son thé, assise dans la cuisine. Et elle attendait. Elle attendait d'entendre ce bruit si particulier. Bien sûr, elle ne parlait jamais de son impatience au Docteur, il penserait qu'il lui était devenu indispensable et il avait déjà assez les chevilles enflées selon elle. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Elle finit son thé et regarda sa montre. 9H36. Le Docteur était en retard. Il n'était jamais en retard avec elle. Elle se leva et lava sa tasse. Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre. Pas l'ombre du Tardis à l'extérieur. Elle souffla et se rassit. Elle vit Summer Falls sur la table, un magnifique livre écrit par Amélia Williams. Elle l'avait déjà lu mais elle l'avait tellement adoré que ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça de le relire. Elle ouvrait le livre à la première page quand le Tardis fit irruption dans la cuisine. Clara fit les gros yeux, se leva et frappa à la porte. Le Docteur lui ouvrit et la fit entrer.  
- Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas matérialiser le Tardis à l'intérieur, siffla t-elle énervée.  
- Pas fait exprès, on y va ? Demanda t-il, joyeux comme à son accoutumé.  
Clara souffla. Elle ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir longtemps.  
- Je choisis la destination ? Demanda t-elle.  
- Pas cette fois. J'ai déjà une petite idée de l'endroit où nous allons aller !  
Le Docteur fit rapidement le tour de la console en touchant à pleins de petits boutons dont Clara ne connaissait pas l'utilisation.  
- Docteur, pourquoi avez-vous des paillettes partout sur vous ?  
- Oh, j'ai été invité à une fête.  
- C'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivés en retard ?  
- En quelque sorte ...  
- Expliquez-moi !  
- J'ai plus ou moins était convié à une soirée organisé par Jay Gatsby. Et ça a vite tourné en cauchemar quand des Cybermen se sont invités à la fête.  
- Et le rouge que vous avez sur les lèvres, ce ne serait tout de même pas un Cyberman qui vous aurait embrassé ?!  
- Une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas m'a embrassé lorsque les feux d'artifice ont été lancés. Je n'y peux rien, j'adore les fêtes ! Et j'adore danser.

Clara bouda. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé elle. Et elle se disait qu'elle en aurait bien envie. Peut-être pour plus tard.  
- J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir danser Docteur.  
- Peut-être prochainement.  
Clara sourit et regarda le Docteur se débarbouiller. Le Tardis eut un sursaut qui fit défaillir Clara. Le Docteur la rattrapa à temps et l'emmena devant la porte. Il lui cacha les yeux avec ses mains et poussa la porte du pied.  
Il la fit avancer de quelques pas. Le sol était mou sous ses pieds. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander où ils étaient car le Docteur retira ses mains. Elle vit alors de la brume autour d'elle. Elle regarda ensuite sur quoi ils étaient. Elle courut rapidement vers le Tardis en remarquant que le sol mou était en fait un nuage. Et le Docteur était toujours dessus. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui prit la main et la fit revenir sur le nuage. Elle posa délicatement son pied dessus et éclata de rire quand elle remarqua qu'elle ne tombait pas dans le vide.  
Le Docteur regarda attentivement sa réaction mais Clara ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Le Docteur s'en détourna et, lui tenant toujours la main, la fit avancer et s'approcher d'un grand escalier en colimaçon qui descendait du nuage. Il lui relâcha la main quand il fallut descendre l'échelle qui leur permettait d'atteindre la terre ferme. Clara se retourna en touchant le sol et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un petit parc. Elle regarda ensuite en l'air. Le Tardis et l'escalier étaient tous deux invisibles au reste du monde. Elle sourit. Le Docteur était un vrai magicien et elle était sûre qu'il avait encore tout un tas de tour dans son Tardis.  
Ce dernier lui reprit la main et l'emmena rapidement vers la sortie du petit parc. Il faisait nuit mais les rues étaient pleines d'animations. Une calèche passa devant eux et s'éloigna vers l'autre bout de la rue.  
- Angleterre, 1892 ! Ça vous plait Clara ?  
- Oui ... Mais pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici plutôt qu'à un autre endroit ?  
Le Docteur ne répondit pas et suivit les traces de la calèche. Clara souffla puis le suivit.  
- Docteur ! Attendez-moi au moins !  
Il marchait rapidement en suivant les traces qu'avait laissées la calèche sur la neige.  
- Ah ah ! Te voilà !  
Il s'approcha de la calèche et s'apprêtait à y monter quand la porte s'ouvrit et que deux personnes en sortirent.  
- Docteur ?!  
- Vastra ! Jenny !  
Il serra toute deux dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? On vient juste de vous quitter !  
- Voyage temporel ! Vous permettez, j'ai quelque chose à faire !  
Il monta dans la calèche et en ressortit avec un bocal où résidait ... une larve. Il lui parla comme si c'était son petit bébé pendant un instant sans se rendre compte que Vastra et Jenny scrutait Clara avec attention et étonnement. Il releva la tête et son sourire s'effaça.  
- Bon bah, on va pouvoir repartir...  
- Docteur ?  
- Clara, on retourne au Tardis.  
- Docteur !  
Le Docteur prit Clara par le bras et la fit avancer vers le parc. Ils entendirent Vastra continuer de l'appeler au loin et Jenny lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui choqua Clara. Mais le Docteur ne s'arrêta pas pour leur répondre.  
Il sauta pour attraper l'échelle. Il voulut faire passer Clara d'abord mais elle refusa. Il souffla, se rappelant d'une même situation se déroulant avec les mêmes personnes mais dont Clara ne se souvenait pas.  
Il monta l'échelle. Clara souriait en le regardant monter à l'échelle. Elle avait une magnifique vue. Elle le rejoignit et ils remontèrent l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle était déçu car ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps et qu'il ne lui avait rien expliqué. Elle voulait absolument des réponses.

Ils entrèrent dans le Tardis et le Docteur tourna une manivelle avant de regarder attentivement l'écran. Il paraissait ailleurs. Clara s'assit et le regarda longuement. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

- Docteur ?

- Oui Clara ?

Nous sommes allés là-bas uniquement pour récupérer « ça » ? demanda Clara en pontant du doit la grosse larve dans son bocal.

- Oui, dit-il en se retournant vers elle et en s'appuyant contre la console.

- Vous mentez Docteur.

- Oui je mens.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment rien me dire ?

- Pas maintenant. Peut-être même jamais. C'est trop compliqué ! Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je dois penser de tout ça. Je ne comprend plus rien.

Il s'était mit à bouger dans tous les sens et il mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- J'accepte votre silence à ce sujet à condition …

Il releva doucement la tête et regarda Clara dans les yeux.

- A condition que vous m'accordiez une danse !

Le Docteur rigola et s'approcha de la console. Il mit en route une musique et s'approcha de Clara.

- Oh Clara, ma Clara, tu ne le regretteras pas. Je suis un très bon danseur !

Il lui tendit la main, et elle tendit la sienne pour la serrer doucement. Il l'entraina vers lui en la tirant et la prit dans ses bras. Il la fit tourner doucement. Il avait sa tête dans ses cheveux et respirait son odeur. Il garda sa remarque comme quoi Clara était trop petite pour lui pour ne pas gâcher le moment. Et Clara se sentait bien dans ses bras, elle se sentait protégée de tout problème. La musique s'arrêta et une autre démarra, beaucoup plus rythmée. Le Docteur s'éloigna et commença à bouger un peu partout dans le Tardis sur le rythme ( ou non ) de la musique.

Clara rigola et se mit à danser aussi. Ils rigolèrent ensemble pendant longtemps.

- Vous aviez raison, vous êtes un très bon danseur !

- Je suis bon en quasiment tout. On devrait m'appeler Monsieur Parfait ! Ou non peut-être pas.

Finalement, ils durent ce quitter. Le Docteur passa sa main dans les cheveux de Clara et lui baisa le front. Elle sortit du Tardis le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça immédiatement quand elle se souvint de la phrase de Jenny : « Mais Clara est morte ! ».


	2. Wonderland

Wonderland

Clara buvait tranquillement son thé, assise dans le Tardis. Elle entendait les grognements du Docteur mais ne s'en souciait pas. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, il était accroupi sur le sol et fouillait dans une grande malle où traînaient des objets plus ou moins originaux. Il avait par exemple balancé au loin une cuillère, un casque de pompier, une pipe, un Fez ( qu'il reprit immédiatement pour le mettre sur sa tête ), une longue écharpe colorée et très longue, un sachet de bonbons et une arbalète. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait car il poussa un cri de joie. Clara se leva et regarda sa trouvaille par dessus son épaule. C'était une vieille boite toute poussiéreuse. Le Docteur passa sa main sur la boite pour enlever la poussière. Un dessin apparut alors, c'était un lapin. Clara fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus. Le Docteur ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs fioles différentes. Le Docteur en prit deux et referma la boite. Il se leva et se plaça face à Clara. Cette dernière fut très intriguée lorsque le Docteur lui tendit une fiole.

- Je vous aime bien Docteur mais je ne suis pas prête à dire : « Ô Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet. » Nous avons fait de très bons voyages mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me suicider.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Il s'approcha de la porte du Tardis et l'ouvrit.

- Allez voir à l'extérieur.

Clara obéit et sortit du Tardis. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce ovale. Il y avait au centre une table avec une fiole et une clé minuscule. Et tout autour, il y avait des portes. Des portes de toutes tailles. Clara écarquilla les yeux, émerveillée.

- Vous vous foutez de moi Docteur ! C'est pas possible !

Le Docteur arriva en rigolant.

- Clara, rien n'est impossible quand on voyage à mes cotés. Tu l'apprendras à tes dépends.

-Alors c'est vraiment … On est vraiment au Pays des Merveilles ?!

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama le Docteur.

Il prit la clé posée sur la table, ouvrit sa fiole et la but cul-sec. Clara fit de même. Ils rapetissèrent doucement et ils devinrent aussi petits que des souris. Leurs vêtements s'étaient eux aussi adapté à leur nouvelle taille. Le Docteur replaça son nœud de papillon et joua avec la clé. Il s'approcha de la plus petite porte et enfonça la clé dans le verrou. Il la tourna, se retourna vers Clara et poussa la porte avec un sourire.

Le lieu était magnifique, on aurait dit une vieille forêt tropicale. Mais tout était dix fois plus grand qu'eux. Clara regarda dans tous les sens avec un air ébahie sur le visage. Le Docteur souriait en voyant les yeux brillants de Clara. Il adorait toujours voir les réactions de ces compagnes lorsqu'elles voyaient quelque chose de nouveau et de spectaculaire. Il la prit par le bras et la fit avancer. Le Docteur poussa quelques branches pour leur tracer un passage. Clara poussa un cri de joie et pointa du doigt vers la gauche.

- C'est le lapin blanc ! Regardez, il sort sa montre !

Clara se dirigea alors vers lui. Le lapin fut prit de frayeur et se mit à courir en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Clara le poursuivit, le Docteur derrière elle. Mais la forêt était dense et le Docteur perdit toute trace de Clara. Il s'arrêta et sortit son tournevis sonique. Il vit des traces de pas au sol et les suivit. Il appelait régulièrement Clara mais personne ne lui répondait. La lumière commençait à baisser car il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le cœur de la forêt. Une brume se forma au-dessus de sa tête. Le Docteur pointa son tournevis sonique sur la brume et la scanna. Un sourire apparut puis un chat qui volait dans le ciel se forma autour du sourire. Le chat de Cheshire. Le Docteur soupira de soulagement et sourit au chat.

- Vous n'auriez pas une jeune femme brune, assez petite et portant une robe rouge avec une veste en cuir s'il vous plaît ?

- Il vaut mieux savoir où l'on va plutôt que de se perdre, alors demande. Le Lapin sait deux ou trois choses. Et moi je n'ai pas besoin d'une girouette pour savoir d'où vient le vent. Laisse ton besoin guider ta conduite. Réprime ton instinct de meneur. Poursuis le Lapin, annonça le chat.

- Mais justement, mon amie suivait elle aussi le lapin et je l'ai perdu. Le lapin est loin maintenant.

- Je peux tenter de te montrer le chemin mais tu as intérêt à te dépêcher car je ne ralentirai pas.

Le Docteur suivit le chat. Ce dernier disparaissait souvent puis réapparaissait non loin de lui. Le chat chantait une chanson qui permettait au Docteur de savoir où il se trouvait :

« Fleurpageons Les rhododendroves  
Gyrait et vomblait dans les vabes,  
On frimait vers les pétunias  
et les momerates embradent . »

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait perdu Clara. Il se sentait mal et nauséeux. Son corps était comme engourdis. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir comme avant. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que leurs réactions avaient été disproportionnés. Une sorte de lumière se fit dans son esprit mais elle disparue aussitôt. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Le chat réussit enfin à le faire sortir de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une bâtisse toute tarabiscotée et bancale. Elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à la maison de la famille Weasley, le Terrier. Mais ce n'était pas le même univers.

« Tiens après je devrais aller rendre visite aux Weasley ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. Ils doivent avoir mit d'autres enfants au monde maintenant. Et il faut aussi que je vois le petit Tommy Jedusor, il doit avoir bien changé depuis ! » se dit-il.

Ses pensées étaient embrouillés et il ne pouvait pas empêcher un sourire joyeux d'apparaître sur son visage. A vrai dire, il avait un sourire niais et aussi grand que celui du chat de Cheshire. Il arriva dans le jardin où les herbes hautes poussaient dans tous les sens et s'installa au bout d'une longue table. Le Chapelier Fou se trouvait à l'autre bout aussi. Ils rigolèrent tout les deux en même temps et frappèrent des poings sur la table sans comprendre pourquoi. Le Docteur avait totalement oublié Clara. Mais il s'en fichait car c'était l'heure du thé.

/

Clara courrait toujours dans la forêt. Le lapin était devant elle. Elle rigolait en poussant les branchages. Elle était griffée de partout mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. L'euphorie avait prit le dessus, comme pour le Docteur. Elle arriva elle aussi à la lisière de la grande forêt mais au même endroit. Elle se trouvait face à un immense château. Il était disproportionné et sombre mais Clara n'y fit pas attention. Elle oublia totalement le lapin et se précipita à l'intérieur du château. Tout le monde s'écarta sur son passage. Elle traversa un couloir et une petite table la fit se stopper.

- Oh un gâteau ! J'adore les gâteaux, s'exclama t-elle avec les yeux pétillants et légèrement dilatés.

Elle l'avala d'une traite sans le mâcher. Son corps se mit à grandir, grandir, grandir. Elle devînt extrêmement grande, jusqu'à toucher le plafond. Elle rigola et frappa dans ses mains. Les gardes en forme de cartes arrivèrent et pointèrent leurs lances sur Clara. Son rire augmenta et elle ne put plus s'arrêter. Il était tellement fort que la Reine de Cœur arriva pour s'enquérir de la situation.

- Qui ose faire autant de chahut dans ma maison ?! demanda t-elle de sa voix perchée.

Clara s'écroula sur le sol et répondit toujours en riant.

- Vous avez une grosse tête !

- Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! s'exclama la Reine de Cœur.

- Oh mais il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça Madame Grosse Tête, s'exclama Clara et rigolant toujours.

Des cordes furent envoyés sur l'immense corps de Clara et elle fut tirée jusque dans le jardin. Les gardes l'attachèrent à plusieurs poteaux et préparèrent son exécution. Toute la cour était présente. Clara continuait de sourire en ne s'apercevant de rien. Un coup s'abattit sur elle mais elle ne sentit rien.

- Nos armes sont trop petites Madame. Elles la touchent à peine, prévint le Roi de Cœur.

- Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! s'exclama de nouveau la Reine de Cœur.

Clara se défit de ses liens sans difficultés, se releva et salua la cour avant de partir. Elle était toujours aussi grande. Elle écrasa donc la moitié de la forêt. Elle atteignit la maison du Chapelier Fou et failli l'écraser.

- Docteur ! s'exclama Clara en lui donnant un grand coup d'épaule.

Sauf que Clara avait la force d'un géant. Le Docteur fut donc projeté au loin.

Les effets de la potion cessèrent et Clara retrouva sa taille normale. Elle rigola et se moqua du Docteur.

- Vous n'avez pas de force ! Vous êtes aussi fin qu'une brindille ou qu'votre Tournevis !

Elle se mit ensuite à chanter avec les autres en faisant le tour de la table.

« Mon beau sapin,  
Roi des forêts  
Que j'aime ta verdure.  
Quand par l'hiver  
Bois et guérêts  
Sont dépouillés  
De leurs attraits  
Mon beau sapin,  
Roi des forêts  
Tu gardes ta parure. »

Le Docteur se releva et reprit tous ses esprits. Il regarda Clara et les autres.

- Il faut un choc, chuchota le Docteur. Mais je peux pas la frapper !

Il s'avança et prit le bras de Clara.

- Clara, tu sais qui je suis ? lui demanda t-il.

- Oui ! Vous êtes le Docteur ! Le sexy Docteur ! dit-elle en s'approchant du Docteur avec un grand sourire.

- D'accord …

- Docteur, suis-je folle ?

- Oui, je crois bien que tu es totalement déboussolée, mais je vais te confier un secret, Clara, la plupart des gens bien le sont …

Elle le regarda avec quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard. Pas de la folie. Non quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intense. Quelque chose qui fit peur au Docteur. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour.

Le Docteur s'éloigna un peu, prit de panique. Puis il eut une idée. Un choc, il fallait un choc alors elle allait en avoir un. Il la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser était au départ simple et impassible mais il devint rapidement tendre et sensuel. Clara s'éloigna un peu puis reprit les lèvres du Docteur. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas et rouvrit instantanément les yeux. Elle s'éloigna et ouvrit les yeux, choquée par son geste. Elle rougit et repoussa le Docteur. Ils laissèrent les autres et retraversèrent la forêt moins sombre et intraversable grâce au passage de Clara. Les deux compagnons ne se regardèrent pas et gardèrent une distance entre eux. Clara était toujours aussi rouge. Elle avait honte mais elle ne regrettait pas. Ils arrivèrent au Tardis. Le Docteur ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Clara. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur à toute vitesse. Le Docteur resta à l'extérieur et se toucha les lèvres des doigts. Il se souvenait de la douceur des lèvres de Clara sur les siennes. Ses cœurs battaient rapidement, trop rapidement. Il reprit son souffle, se racla la gorge et entra à l'intérieur en faisant abstraction de son désir de recommencer. Le Tardis se dématérialisa en laissant ce pays de folie derrière lui.


	3. Cher Père Noel

DEAR SANTA

Le Docteur réparait les systèmes défaillants du Tardis.

Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela. C'était le jour où le Tardis était apparu sous une forme humaine. Il aurait aimé la revoir pour pouvoir lui parler, partager ses doutes et ses peurs. Surtout en ce moment.

Il se souvenait de la question que lui avait posé Rory ce jour-là : « Et vous Docteur, vous avez une chambre ? ». Il n'avait pas répondu. Il en avait rigolé. Mais pourtant cette demande n'avait rien de drôle. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Car il n'avait pas de chambre. Du moins pas une chambre attitrée. Il dormait bien sûr mais il changeait de chambre chaque nuit. Il ne pouvait pas dormir dans une pièce qui contiendrait tous ses souvenirs et toute sa tristesse. Il voulait vivre le présent sans se soucier du passé. Même si ce dernier revenait souvent à la surface. Trop souvent d'ailleurs. Et le Docteur n'en pouvait plus de cette douleur qui lui prenait la gorge et les tripes à chaque fois qu'il revoyait un objet qui symbolisait son passé. Alors il préférait dormir dans une pièce vide et immaculé, comme ce qu'il souhaitait être.

Il souhaitait promit de ne plus penser à cela. Il fallait passer à autre chose. Et il le faisait grâce à Clara. Sa Clara. Sa Fille Impossible.

Il se souvenait aussi de ce baiser, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de son souffle tout près, de son odeur si alléchante et tentante. Il sentait encore ses mains douces caresser son visage.

Le Docteur sortit immédiatement de sa rêverie. Il ne devait pas, non il ne devait pas penser à Clara de cette manière. Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle était sa compagne et rien d'autre. Et il ne devait pas aller la voir tout de suite. Il ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout pour lui surtout que sans s'en rendre compte il avait tapé les coordonnées de la maison où vivait Clara.

Il se frappa le front.

Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ?

Il s'était promit d'attendre que les événements ne le touchent plus avant de la revoir. Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il tapa la date et la changea peu après. Non, cette fois, il ne viendrait pas un mercredi.

Clara chantonnait en mettant la dinde au four tandis qu'Angie et Artie faisaient leurs devoirs calmement. Ils avaient acceptés de travailler calmement si Clara ne faisait pas de soufflés. Elle avait accepté à contre-cœur. Clara préparait donc le repas du soir. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel repas. C'était celui de Noël. Et Clara adorait cette période de l'année. Elle voulait donc que le plat soit parfait. Et elle était d'autant plus joyeuse car le lendemain serait un mercredi. Le Mercredi 25 Décembre 2013. Et le Docteur viendrait la chercher. Elle avait déjà trouvé un cadeau pour lui et elle espérait vraiment qu'il lui plairait. Elle est donc impatiente et surexcitée, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Angie.

Clara entendit le vrombissement familier du Tardis. Elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et écarquilla les yeux. Angie et Artie se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, interrogatifs.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Artie.

- Ça vient de dehors …

Clara se dirigea vers la fenêtre et aperçut le Tardis dans le jardin, caché derrière un arbre.

- Il n'y a rien … C'est étrange, dit-elle en essayant de paraître crédible.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre en souriant et frappa dans ses mains.

- J'aurais besoin que vous alliez faire des courses pour ce soir, dit elle avec un sourire.

Angie croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux juste nous éloigner.

- Non, je veux que vous achetiez les aliments qui me manquent pour ce soir. Maintenant.

Angie prit le bras d'Artie et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la maison.

Clara balança son tablier sur la table de travail et courut chercher son manteau. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir et se recoiffa rapidement. Elle avait toujours en tête le baiser de Wonderland et elle en frémissait d'anticipation de revoir le Docteur. Son cœur battait plus rapidement qu'habituellement et elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle prit plusieurs inspiration pour se calmer et se répéta son mantra : « Reste calme et détendue. Regarde chacun des faits et gestes du Docteur. Pas de précipitation. Peut-être que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ». Cette dernière phrase la faisait souvent défaillir mais elle se devait de se la répéter. Il fallait qu'elle soit consciente du fait que le Docteur ne ressente certainement pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Sentiments qui d'ailleurs étaient très flous et compliqués. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que, dès qu'elle pensait au Docteur, elle se mettait à trembler et rougir. Elle se remit d'aplomb et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, s'attendant presque à voir le Docteur l'attendre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle marcha jusqu'au Tardis et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci ne la laissa pas passer. Clara appela donc plusieurs fois le Docteur mais personne ne lui répondit.

Le Docteur s'était caché sous le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il avait donc vu Clara se diriger vers le Tardis. Il profita de son désappointement pour se faufiler vers l'entrée discrètement et ainsi pouvoir entrer dans la maison. Il était replié sur lui-même et avançait à petit pas. Il ne vit donc pas que quelqu'un l'attendait sur le perron et lui fonça dedans.

Le Docteur leva lentement la tête et vit … Angie. Elle avait les bras croisés et son pied droit tapant sur le sol montrait son impatience et sa désapprobation.

Le Docteur se releva lentement et lui fit face. Il lui tendit un grand sourire et lui fit la bise.

- Enchanté, je suis le Docteur !

Il n'attendit pas qu'Angie réagisse et fila directement à l'intérieur. Angie le poursuivit et le retint par le bras.

- Qu'est ce que vous croyez faire là ?! C'est pas parce que vous êtes le petit copain de Clara que vous devez tout vous permettre ! S'exclama Angie énervée.

Le Docteur rougit et bégaya.

- Je ne s... je ne suis pas le copain de Clara ! S'écria le Docteur d'une voix montant vers les aiguës.

- Mais oui c'est ça … Angie souffla et leva les yeux au plafond. Vous n'avez pas répondu. Qu'est ce que vous comptiez faire exactement ?

Le Docteur monta encore quelques marches et se retourna vers Angie.

- Je compte grappiller le plus d'informations à propos de Clara, tu m'aides ?

- Pourquoi vous souhaitez faire ça ?

- Curiosité et aussi quelques interrogations qui me turlupinent et restent flous.

Angie fronça les sourcils.

- Trop compliqués. Alors tu m'aides ?

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Parce que tu rêves de savoir qui je suis et que tu sais que ça déplaira à Clara, répondit le Docteur.

Angie fit la moue mais approuva. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non à une telle proposition. Elle suivit donc le Docteur jusqu'à la chambre de Clara et commença à fouiller à ses côtés.

Clara continua de frapper contre la porte. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Elle savait que le Tardis ne l'aimait pas mais le Docteur pouvait au moins lui ouvrir. Elle se recula et commença à faire demi-tour. Un drôle de bruit la fit se retourner et elle se retrouva … face à elle-même.

Un hologramme. C'était l'interface du Tardis. Elle avait déjà fait sa rencontre lors du voyage dans le manoir de Caliburn.

Clara se plaça face à son double.

- Laisse moi entrer s'il te plaît, dit-elle poliment.

- Personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans le Tardis, répondit l'interface.

- Je dois voir le Docteur !

- Personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans le Tardis.

Clara commença à s'impatienter et à s'énerver.

- Le Docteur est venu jusqu'ici, chez moi, je dois donc entrer pour le voir et lui parler.

- Personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans le Tardis.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour pouvoir entrer bon sang ?!

- Il faut y être autorisé.

- Et comment y être autorisé ? Demanda Clara.

- Il faut avoir mon accord.

- Comment je dois faire ?

- Répondre à une question : Quel a été le compagnon le plus important pour le Docteur ?

Clara se frappa le front et s'accroupit. Elle n'en savait absolument rien et en plus elle ne connaissait de nom qu'une seule des compagne du Docteur. Elle se crispa et refit face dignement à l'interface.

- Amelia Pond.

- Erreur.

- Quoi ?! Non je vous en supplie ! Laissez moi entrer !

- Erreur. La réponse est fausse. Vous ne pouvez donc pas entrer dans le Tardis.

Clara fit un pas en avant au moment où l'interface disparut.

Non !

Le Docteur déplaça plusieurs livres dans la bibliothèque de Clara. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'étrange, rien qui lui indiquerait une piste à propos du mystère qui entourait Clara. Il tomba de nouveau sur le livre de voyages appartenant à Clara. Il feuilleta les différentes pages et arriva à la toute dernière. Des mots illisibles avaient été tracés tout en bas de la page. Encore un mystère non résolu même si le Docteur pensait reconnaître l'écriture.

Il se tourna vers Angie qui fouillait dans l'armoire et s'assit sur le lit de Clara.

- Rien. Absolument rien.

- J'ai rien trouvé non plus, dit-elle.

Elle s'assit à ses cotés. Un bruit de porte retentit en bas et ils descendent tout deux rapidement. Artie pose le sac de courses sur la table de travail et se tourne vers Angie.

- Alors qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Demanda t-il.

- On a fait des recherches sur Clara, répondit elle.

- Qui « on » ?

- Ben le Docteur et moi !

Angie se retourna et écarquilla des yeux. Le Docteur avait disparu.

- Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Clara quand elle vit arriver le Docteur. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez encore ?!

- J'examinais quelques … trucs.

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte du Tardis et Clara le suivit à l'intérieur. Il fit le tour de la console en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose …

Le Docteur releva précipitamment la tête.

- Mais non voyons !

Il s'arrêta devant l'écran et se détourna de Clara ne faisant semblant de vérifier les systèmes.

- Pourquoi ne pas être entré dans le Tardis ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

- J'ai essayé mais elle a refusé, prétendant que je n'ai pas bien répondu à sa question. Stupide question ! Je suis même sûr qu'il n'y a pas de réponse !

- Quelle question ?

- Sans importance …

Clara souffla et s'approcha du Docteur.

- Vous êtes en avance, vous auriez dû venir demain normalement.

- Pas fait exprès …J'ai encore perdu le contrôle ! Néanmoins comme je suis là, je te propose un voyage.

Clara se posa contre la console, près du Docteur et le regarda toucha à plusieurs boutons dont elle ne connaissait pas l'utilité.

- Très bien, mais il faudra que vous me rameniez ici et à la même heure que maintenant.

- Aucun problème !

Il remonta un des levier et mit en route le Tardis. Il se dématérialisa et le Docteur entra de nouvelles données pour une superbe destination.

Le Docteur avait prit la main de Clara et ils avaient marché pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Mais Clara s'en fichait car la vue était magnifique et la main du Docteur dans la sienne lui faisait oublier la douleur de ses muscles endolories.

Le Docteur savait toujours choisir de très belles destinations mais cette fois il s'était surpassé.

Ravenscala. Une planète lointaine habitée par des géants. La faune et la flore étaient des plus surprenantes. Le paysage était très coloré. Le Docteur avait réussi à attraper d'énormes fruits ayant la forme de pommes mais avec un goût se rapprochant plutôt de la fraise. Ils avaient aussi croisés un chat géant. Il était allongé sur le sol et bronzait sous la chaleur des six soleils qui surplombait la planète. Clara s'en était approché et l'avait caressait. Il s'était alors mit à ronronner. On aurait pû croire que trois chats ronronnaient en même temps que lui tellement les vibrations étaient puissantes. Ils avaient mit quelques heures à traverser cette forêt sauvage. Puis ils étaient arrivés dans un petit village. Enfin le village en lui-même était petit mais les maisons faisaient cinquante mètres de plus que Clara. Elle se sentait vraiment toute petite sur cette nouvelle planète. Elle repensa alors à Wonderland. Là bas aussi elle s'était senti petite et inconsciemment elle se mit à espérer que la fin de ce voyage se terminera comme le voyage à Wonderland. Elle regarda le Docteur et s'aperçut qu'il la regardait aussi. Il se détourna vite, le rouge aux joues.

Ils traversèrent le village et se rendirent de l'autre côté. Une plaine géante s'étalait devant eux et de belles fleurs orange y poussaient. Le Docteur en cueillit une et la mit dans les cheveux de Clara. Elle sourit et rougit un peu mais est heureuse. Il lui reprit la main et son cœur battit encore un peu plus vite.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite en haut d'une grande falaise. En dessous d'eux, la mer déferlait contre les rochers.

- Tu vois l'îlot là-bas ? Lui demanda le Docteur.

Clara cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et aperçut un petit îlot qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres d'eux. Il avait l'air assez rocheux et une forme se trouvant sur un rocher semblait bougeait au loin.

- C'est là que nous allons !

- Et comment ?

Le Docteur se tourna vers sa droite et Clara aperçut deux coccinelles géantes qui semblaient les attendre. Ils s'en approchèrent et le Docteur l'aida à monter sur l'une d'elles. Les ailes bougèrent et la coccinelle s'envola. Clara s'accrocha à elle de toutes ses forces et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard,elle sentit un sol dure sous ses pieds. Elle était sur l'ilot. Le Docteur la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il l'emmena vers la forme mouvante et elle s'aperçut rapidement que la forme était en fait un géant. Elle n'arrivait même pas à voir sa tête tellement il était grand.

- Tu veux qu'on aille lui parler ? Lui demanda le Docteur.

- Et comment on fait ?

Le Docteur lui montra du doigt une montgolfière.

- Les coccinelles ne peuvent pas nous porter pendant très longtemps alors c'est la seule solution possible. Ça te dit ?

Clara acquiesça et ils montèrent dans la montgolfière. Elle s'éleva toute seule dans le ciel directement après qu'ils soient tout deux montés. Le géant était robuste et portait une toge noir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au niveau de sa longue barbe rousse et aperçurent de grands yeux bleus.

Le Docteur salua le géant. Il se courba et intima à Clara de faire de même. Le géant leur signala de se remettre droit en frappant dans ses mains.

- Raramgnalanadrava, salua le Docteur.

- Rapandrata, répondit le géant.

- Razkalpadrahaaara ? Demanda le Docteur.

Clara les regarda discuter comme cela pendant un instant et toucha le bras du Docteur pour le faire se tourner vers elle.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Je lui ai demandé son nom et ce qu'il attendait ici.

- Qu'a t-il répondu ?

- Il s'appelle Artapal et il est ici car il attend le coucher des soleils. Il dit que c'est le seul endroit sur la planète où on peut avoir une vue aussi magnifique.

Il reprit la parole en Ravenscalin et Clara regarda le ciel. Il commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Le ciel avait une teinte violette sur certains endroits et orangée sur d'autres. Elle baissa le regard et vit le magnifique reflet du ciel dans la mer. Elle prit la main du Docteur et lui sourit en relevant la tête. Ils assistèrent donc tout deux au coucher des soleils de la planète Ravenscala.

Le Tardis était silencieux quand ils s'y retrouvèrent de nouveau. Clara ne s'était toujours pas remise de cette vision magnifique et de cette sensation d'être à sa place auprès du Docteur. Elle était irrémédiablement en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait de son coté et cela la faisait souffrir car elle ne voulait pas apprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Le Docteur rematérialisa le Tardis devant chez Clara. Elle mit les mains dans la poche de son manteau et y sentit une boite. Elle la sortit. C'était le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté pour le Docteur.

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux mais j'aimerais que vous ouvriez celui-ci Docteur.

Le Docteur parut surprit et prit la boite. Il regarda Clara tout en l'ouvrant. Un nœud papillon trônait sur un petit coussin. Le Docteur sourit et serra Clara dans ses bras. Aucun mot ne pouvait retransmettre sa joie et ses émotions. Il la relâcha et mit immédiatement le nouveau nœud papillon.

- Il est magnifique et cool !

Clara se mit à rire et replaça un peu le nœud papillon. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'éloigna et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle se retourna vers le Docteur en souriant.

- Vous venez quand même demain n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr !

Clara sortit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Docteur redématérialisa le Tardis et se préparait à faire un petit tour vers le Londres du 18ème siècle quand le téléphone sonna.

Le Docteur sortit du Tardis et resserra sa veste contre lui. Il faisait un froid polaire et le vent était glacial. La neige craquait sous ses pieds et un brouillard l'empêchait de voir au delà d'un mètre. Il vit une forme verte au loin et s'en approcha. Le Docteur sourit en voyant un lutin avec un costume vert.

Bienvenue Docteur ! Vous avez fait vite !

Le lutin n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea vers un grand entrepôt. Le Docteur le suivit et se précipita à l'intérieur. La chaleur des multiples cheminée lui fit énormément de bien. Il suivit le lutin qui le guida vers un bureau. Le Docteur y entra et sourit à l'homme qui lui avait demandé de venir.

Le Père Noël se trouvait derrière un bureau, caché derrière de nombreuses lettres d'enfants. Il se leva et serra la main du Docteur chaleureusement.

Bienvenue Docteur, j'espère que vous pourrez m'aider.

Je ferai mon possible. Alors quel est le problème ?

Le Père Noël fouilla dans les lettres et en sortit une. Il la tendit au Docteur.

« Cher Père Noël,

J'ai été très sage cette année. Mais je ne sais pas quoi te demander pour Noël car j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

- Des parents qui m'aiment

- Pleins de joujoux

- Des câlins

- Des bisous

- Des bonbons et des gâteaux

Alors j'ai décidé de te demander la joie et la bonne humeur partout dans le monde !

Ce serait le plus beau cadeau de l'univers pour moi.

Alors je t'en supplie Père Noël, fait ça pour moi, c'est très important.

Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes, à toi, aux lutin et aux rennes. »

Cette gamine demande l'impossible Docteur, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Vous avez son nom ?

Le Père Noël lui amena l'enveloppe et le Docteur rigola, pas du tout surprit par le nom. La lettre était signé « Clara Oswald » et il n'en était pas du tout choqué.

Oh Clara, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu vas toi-même changer l'univers …, chuchota t-il.

Il se déplaça dans la pièce et remarqua un livre sur une petite table. Un livre de voyage. Le même que celui de Clara. Et il comprit. Il le prit et l'ouvrit à la dernière page. Il prit un stylo et marqua d'une petite écriture : « Pour ma fille impossible ».

Car sa Clara était un mystère mais il savait une chose, ce livre contiendrait un jour la feuille la plus importante de l'univers et sa jeune propriétaire serait la fille qui mourut plus d'une fois pour lui sauver la vie. Lui sauver la vie à lui, le Seigneur du Temps qui avait sauvé l'humanité un nombre incalculable de fois. Il n'avait pas réussi à rendre tout le monde heureux - ça s'était mission impossible – mais il les avait plusieurs fois sauvé d'une mort certaine. Et Clara l'avait sauvé. Alors il continuerai toujours d'accomplir cette mission pour elle, à ses côtés, car il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa fille impossible.


	4. Je t'attendrai

I'LL BE WAITING

Cela faisait un mois. Un mois que Clara n'avait pas vu le Docteur. Trenzalore avait tout changé. Tout lui était revenu d'un coup, tout ses échos. Elle s'était souvenue. Et elle s'était sacrifié. Pour sauver le Docteur. Parce qu'elle refusait de le voir souffrir. De le voir tout perdre. Elle savait qu'il avait un passé douloureux mais il méritait un avenir meilleur.

Son visage bouleversé quand la Grande Intelligence était entré dans la lumière, les cicatrices des voyages dans le temps qu'il a laissées sur l'univers, hantait les nuits de Clara.

Il l'avait ramené chez elle et était reparti sans un mot. Et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il lui manquait terriblement. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle ne ressentait plus rien la plupart du temps et son corps agissait tout seul. Elle était devenue comme une machine. Elle ne vivait plus, non elle survivait. Elle était devenue très silencieuse. Angie et Artie essayaient tant bien que mal de la soutenir et ils étaient tristes de la voir dépérir peu à peu.

Mais Clara ne bougeait pas, elle attendait désespérément des nouvelles du Docteur et s'interrogeait aussi sur son absence. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de le joindre mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui soir rien arrivé. Et parfois elle imaginait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais la chercher. Ses jours là, elle se morfondait et se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Ses yeux brillaient et elle refusait de sortir de sa chambre. Elle avait fait plusieurs crises et elle sursautait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un bruit qui lui rappelait le Tardis. Elle avait l'impression de voir en chaque personne quelque chose qui lui rappelait le Docteur. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule. Et c'est en l'absence du Docteur qu'elle s'était rendue-compte qu'elle était réellement amoureuse du Docteur. Sa vie était morne sans lui. Il lui avait fait vivre des expériences incroyables. Et maintenant sa vie était plate, sans surprise ni événement marquant.

Chacune de ses pensées était tournée vers le Docteur. A chaque moment de la journée. Et la nuit, elle en cauchemardait.

Cette nuit était froide. L'hiver continuait et la neige s'était installée. Clara était entortillé dans ses couvertures et recherchait de la chaleur. Des frissons la parcouraient et elle gémissait dans son sommeil. Encore et toujours le même cauchemar. Elle voyait le Docteur souffrir devant elle, le visage terrifiant et terrifié. Elle le voyait, elle tremblait et pleurait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ses pieds étaient enlisés dans le sol. Elle hurlait et suppliait pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal mais sa voix était trop faible. Personne ne l'entendait. Elle se sentait inutile. Et après, elle avait de nouveau recours à ses jambes. Elle se mettait alors à courir. Courir le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir s'approcher du Docteur, pouvoir le toucher, pouvoir l'aider, pouvoir soulager sa douleur, pouvoir lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, pouvoir le sauver. Mais plus elle avançait plus il reculait. Elle essayait de l'atteindre mais il s'éloignait, il ne serait bientôt plus à sa portée. Elle accélérait et percuta quelque chose. Elle trébucha et tomba. Tomba en chute libre dans un tourbillon. Elle vit le sol arriver elle plus vite que prévu. Elle ferma les yeux et s'écrasa contre le sol. Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut.

Sa respiration était chaotique est trop rapide. Elle était presque en hyperventilation. De la sueur coulait sur son visage et pourtant elle était frigorifiée. De l'extérieur et de l'intérieur. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient crispées autour de la couette. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller. Elle se calma et attendit que le jour se lève.

Angie et Artie avait réussi à convaincre Clara de sortir. Elle avait donc enfilé ses bottes,un polaire et son manteau en fourrure. Le froid avait gercé ses lèvres et rougit ses joues pendant qu'elle se rendait sur le marché couvert. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et en fit un peu le tour. Les conversations étaient nombreuses autour d'elle car tout le monde venaient se réfugier ici pour se réchauffer et discuter. Clara s'approcha d'un stand qui vendait des fruits et des légumes et commença à choisir. Elle payait quand elle entendit un bruit de verres brisés provenant de derrière le stand. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour voir si elle pouvait aider à ramasser. Il faisait plus sombre et elle ne vit personne. Elle fit un pas et failli glisser. Elle regarda le sol et se rendit compte qu'elle marchait sur du sang. Elle recula immédiatement et percuta une caisse de fruits. Deux ombres se formèrent devant elles et deux personnes apparurent. Un homme blond à l'allure féline et une jeune femme rousse et assez petite.

- Bbbonjour … dit Clara d'une petite voix. J'ai entendu un bruit de verres cassés et et …

Elle continuait de reculer tandis que les deux personnes avançaient vers elle. Elle devait se débrouiller toute seule cette fois, le Docteur ne serait pas là pour la sauver. Elle fit tomber quelques fruits en passant mais fut rapidement bloquée par la bâche du stand.

- Où est le Docteur ? Demanda la petite rousse.

- Je sais pas …, bégaya Clara. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un mois.

- Ne nous ment pas petite, dit l'homme avec un sourire perfide.

Clara allait répliquer quand une main tendue vers elle fit son irruption et l'invita à venir avec elle. Clara n'hésita pas une seule seconde et prit la main de son sauveur. Ils coururent entre les étalages et sortirent du bâtiment. Clara eut donc l'occasion de regarder de plus près son sauveur … enfin plutôt sa sauveuse. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille qu'elle et était brune. Néanmoins elle était beaucoup plus vieille. Elle portait une veste en cuir marron et un jean. La femme lui tendit la main. Clara le prit et la lui serra.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Sarah-Jane Smith, annonça la femme avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Et moi Clara Oswald. Merci beaucoup, je crois que vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est bien qu'on s'entraide entre compagne du Docteur.

Clara haussa les sourcils.

- Vous connaissez le Docteur ?! S'exclama t-elle.

- Je suis une de ses anciennes compagnes, oui. Mais connaître le Docteur n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, comme pour ce qui vient d'arriver par exemple. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous et de ne plus en sortir.

- Pourquoi ? Vous les connaissez ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?

- Vous êtes l'actuelle compagne du Docteur et ils veulent le trouver. Vous savez le Docteur a beaucoup d'ennemis.

- Je ne suis plus sa compagne, il est parti.

- Mais il reviendra, il revient toujours, dit Sarah-Jane en posant une main apaisant e sur l'épaule de Clara.

- Pas cette fois …

Clara baissa les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes. Elle se reprit rapidement et releva la tête.

- Comment m'avez trouvé ? Et comment savez-vous que je suis sa nouvelle compagne ?

- Il m'a parlé de vous. Et il m'a demandé de gardé un œil. Je sais des choses que je ne peux pas vous dire Clara mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il reviendra. Alors retournez chez vous.

- Non, je veux savoir qui sont ces gens.

- Je me doutais que vous réagiriez comme ça, le Docteur sait toujours très bien choisir ses compagnes.

Sarah-Jane rigola et marcha vers sa voiture, suivit de Clara.

- J'ai laissé mon fils chez moi, je ne veux pas qu'il nous aide car c'est trop dangereux mais j'ai toujours « ceci » sur moi, dit-elle en ouvrant son sac qu'elle venait de récupérer dans la voiture et en sortant un rouge à lèvres.

Clara sourit en se demandant si Sarah-Jane ne s'était pas trompé d'objet. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle que le rouge à lèvre était en fait un tournevis sonique.

Alors, on la commence cette enquête ? Demanda Sarah-Jane.

* * *

Clara et Sarah-Jane à l'endroit où se trouvait la flaque de sang.

- Vous pensez que c'était des aliens ? Demanda Clara.

- A une époque, j'aurais trouvais cette hypothèse stupide, maintenant je la trouve plus que plausible, répondit Sarah-Jane en récupérant quelques gouttes de sang. Je la ferai analyser par Mr. Smith.

Clara fronça les sourcils mais ne demanda pas qui était Mr. Smith. Sarah-Jane était vraiment sympathique et elle lui rappelait un peu sa mère, ce qui était agréable. Et elle pouvait aussi discuter du Docteur avec elle même si elles n'avaient pas connues les mêmes versions. Elles se rendirent tout de même compte qu'ils avaient quelques similitudes.

Clara marcha vers l'endroit où étaient apparus le blond et la rousse.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit et Sarah-Jane la rejoignit rapidement. Deux corps reposaient sur le sol. Le corps du blond et de la rousse. Il y avait des morceaux de verres éparpillés tout autour de leur deux corps. Sarah-Jane prit leurs pouls et examina leurs corps.

- Ils sont morts.

- On aurait préféré prendre d'autres corps mais ce sont les seuls qui sont venus derrière pour se peloter. On n'a donc pas eut le choix, dit la jeune femme rousse arrivée derrière eux.

Clara et Sarah-Jane se retournèrent et firent face au blond et à la rousse.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Sarah-Jane.

- Trouver le Docteur, répondit le blond en s'approchant.

- Il n'est pas là et nous ne savons pas où il est.

- Mais il finira bien par faire son apparition s'il apprend que vous êtes en danger.

Clara recula mais Sarah-Jane la maintint près d'elle. Elle mit son sac derrière son dos et en sortit son rouge à lèvres. Elle le pointa sur les deux. Ils se mirent à rigoler mais leur rictus s'effaça quand ils virent le tournevis sonique qu'elle ne pointait plus sur eux maintenant mais sur les caisses de fruits et légumes. Elle réussit à tout faire exploser et elles en profitèrent pour s'enfuir.

* * *

Le grenier de Sarah-Jane était une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Elle avait entassé tout un tas d'objets aliens mais la pièce semblait tout de même douillette et confortable. Clara s'était assise dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains et une tasse de thé encore une fumante placée sur une table basse face à elle. Sarah-Jane avait directement demandé l'aide de Mr. Smith qui était en fait une sorte d'ordinateur. L'élément principal de cet ordinateur était un Xylok, une race d'êtres cristallins. Plusieurs Xyloks étaient présents sur Terre la plupart étaient enfermés dans la croûte terrestre. Ces Xyloks ont été amenés par une météorite, qui s'était écrasée sur Terre il y a 60 millions d'années. Découvrant que celui-ci pouvait communiquer avec son ordinateur, Sarah Jane s'était servi du cristal afin de construire un énorme ordinateur répondant au nom de Mister Smith. Mr. Smith avait fait sursauter Clara car il était caché dans la cheminée de la maison de Sarah-Jane et que quand il se déployait, de la fumée sortait de partout et il faisait un bruit ressemblant à une sorte de fanfare. Sarah-Jane lui avait demandé d'analyser le sang trouvé derrière le stand et les bouts de peau trouvés sous les ongles de la rousse. Elle avait ensuite fait du thé et s'était mise à discuter en attendant les résultats. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après. Les deux femmes se levèrent et prirent place en face de Mr. Smith.

- Le sang appartient à Peter Thiron, un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans qui travaillait comme barman. Les bouts de peaux appartenaient à Thelma Broyles, une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans qui était serveuse dans le même bar que Peter. Sauf que les traces sont tout de même différentes car elles appartiennent à un double de Thelma. L'alien qui a prit la place de Thelma est un Zygon. les Zygons sont des êtres capables de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel être vivant.

Sarah-Jane tournait en rond dans le grenier.

Il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse. J'en ai déjà rencontré mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Est-ce que tu as localisé leur vaisseau ?

- Je cherche toujours, répondit Mr Smith.

- On a plus qu'à attendre, annonça Sarah-Jane est se tournant vers Clara.

* * *

Clara sortit de chez Sarah-Jane pour prendre un peu l'air. Une migraine lui vrillait la tête et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement à tout ce qui était en train de se dérouler. L'arrivée de nouveaux aliens l'avait excitée au départ mais elle ne voulait pas les combattre, pas si le Docteur n'était pas là. Elle avait besoin de lui, il devait absolument revenir sinon elle serait capable de faire une connerie.

Elle entendit quelqu'un venir derrière elle. Elle crut d'abord que c'était Sarah-Jane mais elle se retrouva en fait en face d'un jeune homme d'environ quinze ans.

- Salut, moi c'est Luke Smith.

- Clara Oswald. Sarah-Jane est donc ta mère ?

- Pas vraiment en fait. Elle m'a recueilli. J'ai été créé de toute pièce par des aliens. Je suis né d'une expérience extraterrestre. Mais oui, je la considère comme ma mère.

Clara s'aperçut qu'il n'agissait pas vraiment comme un humain. C'était un adolescent et pourtant on aurait dit un adulte et ses phrases paraissaient fausses et sans intonation.

- Je vous ai entendu discuter et je connais un peu les Zygons. Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

- Euh je ne sais pas si Sarah-Jane acceptera ...

- J'ai une très bonne mémoire, je m'y connais en technologie et en mathématique. Tout le monde me dit que suis un génie, un surdoué. Je peux vous aider, vous être utile.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, désolé ...

Luke souffla et remonta quelques marches.

- Je comprend, dit-il dépité en rentrant dans la maison.

Clara resta un instant sur le perron, les bras ballants. Elle monta quelques marches et son attention fut détournée par un mouvement dans le jardin de Sarah-Jane. Elle redescendit les marches du perron et se dirigea vers l'arbre. La neige craquait sous ses pieds. Elle fit quelques pas et contourna l'arbre. Rien. Elle avait dû imaginer. Et voilà, elle devenait totalement paranoïaque. Et dire qu'elle avait espéré que ce soit le Docteur. Elle retourna dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

La peur est toujours présente, en chacun d'entre nous. Elle est parfois bien caché ou alors très visible. Mais elle est là. Elle nous possède et elle ne nous quitte pas. Elle nous ronge de l'intérieur et nous poursuit tout le long de notre vie. Néanmoins, elle peut être un facteur d'action et de courage. Un moteur pour avancer, aller de l'avant. Elle peut nous donner de l'adrénaline, nous booster, nous faire prendre conscience que l'on peut toujours agir tant que l'on n'est pas mort. Et Clara ressentait cette adrénaline. Elle voulait se battre, pour le Docteur. Elle ne laisserait pas les Zygons le lui prendre. La peur était toujours présente mais elle n'était pas mauvaise. Non, elle lui permettait d'avancer, de faire un pas devant l'autre dans ce blizzard. Elle lui permettait de croire en un nouveau plan, un nouvel avenir. Elle savait enfin quoi faire, elle savait la direction qu'elle devait suivre, le chemin qu'elle devait prendre. Son monde n'était plus flou et brumeux. Non, il était clair et limpide. Elle ferait tout pour sauver son Docteur, même si elle devait en perdre la vie.

Le plan était assez dangereux. Luke avait tout mis en place. Il avait tout à fait raison, ce gamin était un véritable génie. Avec son aide et celui de Mr. Smith, Sarah-Jane et elle avait réussi à mettre en place un plan quasiment infaillible. Mais ce plan n'aurait lieu que si les Zygons refusaient de partir. Le Docteur avait toujours laissé le choix aux aliens qui venaient sur Terre. Il leur laissait une chance alors eux le feraient aussi.

Clara traversa la grosse tempête. La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Elle avait les mains dans les poches et marchait le plus rapidement possible en gardant toujours la direction de sa maison. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose autour d'elle mais tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

Elle aperçut la forme sombre de la maison pas très loin. Elle accéléra le pas en voyant une forme humaine se détacher à sa droite. Son souffle se fit plus haché et elle se mit rapidement à courir vers la maison. La forme la poursuivait. Clara arriva sur le perron et vit la forme se faire coincer par le filet magnétique invisible créé par Luke.

- Nous vous laissons le choix ! Soit vous quittez la Terre sans problème, soit nous serons obligés de nous débarrasser de vous ! Cria Clara pour se faire entendre et comprendre par dessus le blizzard.

Malheureusement, le plan ne se déroula pas comme prévu, la porte s'ouvrit sur Angie qui avait entendu Clara. Son apparition détourna l'attention de Clara et laissa le Zygon s'échapper.

Sarah-Jane apparut dans le jardin et fit un sourire triste. La deuxième partie du plan ne pouvant pas fonctionner, ils allaient être obligés de mettre en marche le plan B : l'explosion du vaisseau Zygon. Et c'était très certainement ce que faisait Mr Smith en ce moment même.

- Le Docteur n'approuverait pas c'est vrai mais combien de fois a t-il dû faire de même ? Demande Sarah-Jane sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Clara hocha la tête et fit rentrer Angie dans la maison.

- Retourne chez toi, il reviendra bientôt.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

- C'est moi et Mr Smith qui avons bloqué son accès à la Terre pour pouvoir d'abord éloigner les Zygons. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été tout à fait sincère avec toi mais pour une fois que c'est moi qui ai l'occasion de protéger le Docteur, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. L'accès à la Terre lui sera bientôt accessible et alors il reviendra te voir.

Clara acquiesca et rentra dans la maison, au chaud, en laissant Sarah-Jane partir de son côté.

* * *

Clara essayait de nouveau de préparer des soufflés tandis qu'Angie et Artie faisaient leurs devoirs. Ils étaient moins inquiets car elle semblait plus joyeuse depuis le fameux soir du blizzard. Néanmoins Clara ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de se serrer dans sa poitrine. Cela fait une semaine que les Zygons avaient été détruits et pourtant le Docteur n'était toujours pas là. Elle se posait un milliard de question. Est-ce que Mr Smith avait réussi à remettre l'accès à la Terre?Ou alors, lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser toute la journée. Mais elle essayait tout de même de garder le sourire, de garder espoir. Et surtout aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui était mercredi. Mercredi, le jour où le Docteur venait la chercher comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Elle mit les soufflés au four et monta dans sa chambre pour chercher un livre. Elle entendit alors le cri d'Angie et descendit les marches deux par deux. Une magnifique boite bleue plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur venait d'apparaître dans le jardin. Clara mit son manteau et fonça à l'extérieur. Le Docteur faisait le tour du Tardis en le tapotant gentiment. Il la vit arriver mais ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elle lui fonce dessus. Il réussit tant bien que mal à la réceptionner et l'enlaça tendrement.


	5. Blind Men

BLIND MEN

- Je ne comprends pas … Je ne comprends pas … Et ça me déçoit, oui vous me décevez toutes les deux ! s'exclama le Docteur en pointant du doigt Clara et Angie.

On était mercredi et ils étaient tous les trois dans le Tardis.

- C'est stupide Docteur ! On ne peut pas tout connaître..., soupira Clara. Et il n'est même pas anglais selon vos dires.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Angie, tu as ramené l'ordinateur ?

Angie passa son ordinateur portable au Docteur. Il le posa en équilibre sur la console et commença à taper des mots sur le moteur de recherche. Il souffla et s'en écarta rapidement.

- Il est lent ! Trop lent !

- Je vais m'en charger Docteur, souffla Angie en faisant les gros yeux. Voilà, Victor Hugo. Il est surtout très connu pour sa poésie lyrique.

- Non, il n'y a pas que ça. Va plus bas.

- Le drame romantique ?

- Mais non ! Notre Dame de Paris, les Misérables ! Vous devez connaître ça ! Ce sont ses grandes œuvres majeurs !

- Désolé, mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, dit Clara.

Le Docteur leva les bras au ciel en signe de désespoir et mit en route le Tardis. Il y eut quelques soubresauts mais le Tardis n'eut pas trop de difficultés à se matérialiser. Le Docteur ouvrit la porte du Tardis et en sortit, suivit de Clara et Angie.

- 1861 alors que Victor Hugo écrivait Les Misérables !

Clara et Angie furent exaspérés par la ténacité du Docteur mais le suivirent dans les avenues pavés quand même. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse illuminée. Le Docteur frappa à la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Clara et Angie derrière lui. Un majordome vint leur ouvrir. Le Docteur n'attendit pas qu'il parle et entra directement dans la maison. Clara et Angie se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et le suivirent. Le hall était grand et peu réchauffé. Ils le traversèrent rapidement et arrivèrent dans un petit salon douillé grâce aux différents fauteuils et au feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Un homme était assit dans un des fauteuil, un vieil homme. Le Docteur prit place en face lui tandis que Clara et Angie restait à l'écart.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! s'exclama l'homme. Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

- Je suis le Docteur ! Et je vais quasiment où je veux, quand je veux !

Le vieil homme se leva.

- Dégagez avant que je vous botte le derrière moi-même ! On n'entre pas comme ça chez les gens ! Partez maintenant !

- Je partirai mais avant, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Quel livre écrivez-vous en ce moment ?

- Rien, pour l'instant. J'ai besoin d'une pause en ce moment.

- C'est impossible … Et Les Misérables ?

- Les quoi ?!

- Vos romans, Les Misérables ! Sur la Guerre de Waterloo, les émeutes de juin 1832. Jean Valjean !

- Mais de quoi parle t-il ? demanda Victor Hugo en se tournant vers Clara et Angie qui haussèrent toutes les deux les épaules.

Le Docteur partit comme une furie vers l'extérieur en grommelant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Clara et Angie s'excusèrent et le rejoignirent dans le Tardis.

- Docteur qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Clara en s'approchant de lui et en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Il me faut une barbe ! s'indigna le Docteur.

Il se frappa ensuite le front devant les yeux écarquillés de Clara.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Rien n'est logique, il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose que j'ai remarqué mais dont je ne me souviens plus ...

Angie bougea et alla récupérer et ranger son ordinateur.

- Mais oui ! La page était à peine remplie. La moitié de ses œuvre n'existait pas et vos têtes. Vous avez froncés les sourcils … quand … j'ai parlé de Waterloo … Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est …

Il fit le tour de la console.

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe ! Mais oui ! C'est tellement logique, bien sûr !

- Docteur, vous nous expliquez ? demanda Clara en lui faisant rappeler sa présence par la même occasion.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, juste des marmonnements et des grognements. Elle l'entendit ensuite chuchoter « Révolution Française » avant qu'il ne tape des chiffres et qu'il actionne une commande.

- Docteur !

Il lui fit un sourire, fit se matérialiser le Tardis et vint lui embrasser le front.

- J'ai comprit Clara, lui dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je vais résoudre le problème.

- Quel problème ?! Docteur ! Répondez-moi !

- Restez ici.

Le Docteur sortit du Tardis, vite suivit de Clara et Angie.

- Je vous avez dit de rester dans le Tardis.

- Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas de réponses, affirma Clara en croisant les bras.

Le Docteur partit alors. Il faisait jour et ils parcouraient tout trois un marché. La pauvreté se remarquait de tout les côtés. Les enfants courraient dans tous les sens et on pouvait entendre des hurlements au loin. Les marchants chuchotaient entre eux et les regards étaient sombres.

- La colère monte, chuchota le Docteur. Il va y avoir des milliers de victimes …

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Clara en lui attrapant le bras.

- La Révolution Française ! La Révolution partout en Europe ! Mais vous ne vous en souvenez pas, personne ne s'en souvient. Mais pourquoi ? Là est la question … Et la réponse n'est pas loin.

Le Docteur recommença à marcher tout en sortant son tournevis sonique de sa veste. Il se dirigeait vers une petite rue adjacente. Elle était sombre et les odeurs étaient nauséabondes. Angie mit son écharpe devant son nez, prête à vomir.

- Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ?!

- C'est eux …

Le Docteur pointa son tournevis sonique vers un coin sombre de l'allée et des formes en sortirent. Ils avaient un corps d'humain, des hommes. Tout en eux paraissaient humains. Mais il y avait une différence : leurs paupières avaient été cousues et leurs yeux avaient été arrachés. Angie se cacha derrière Clara et le Docteur.

- J'avais raison. C'est donc vous qui avez effacés la mémoire de tous les humains se trouvant sur cette Terre.

- Nous ne leur avons pas effacés la mémoire, nous leur avons épargnés de terribles souffrances, dit le premier homme aveugle de la file.

- Vous leur avez fait oubliés toutes les guerres, toutes les batailles. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Nous savons ce que c'est de se souvenir. Nous avons juste voulu leur retirer le poids de la guerre. Les humains sont si jeunes et si frêles. Ils ne pourront pas supporter la tristesse de tout ces morts dans leur conscience. Nous les avons juste aidé. Voyez ce que la guerre nous a fait. Nos ennemis nous arrachés les yeux pour que l'on se souvienne. Eux n'auront pas à se souvenir.

- C'est faux. S'ils ne se souviennent pas, ils n'avancent pas. Il n'évolueront jamais s'ils ne se rendent pas compte de leurs erreurs passés. Et croyez-moi, je sais ce que je dis. J'ai vécu une guerre, une grande et terrible guerre. Mon acte a causé la perte de mon peuple. Et je vis chaque jour avec ce poids sur la conscience. Chaque jour, je me souviens et j'essaye de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur et que personne d'autre ne la fasse. Les humains se débrouilleront seuls, ils n'ont pas besoin de votre moi. Ils ont déjà quelqu'un pour les protéger. Les protéger des autres et d'eux-mêmes. Moi. Et c'est suffisant. Alors partez, rejoignez votre vaisseau et redonnez leurs leur mémoire. Il faut qu'ils se souviennent.

- C'est une mauvaise idée mais nous acceptons. Par contre, ne venez pas nous voir si vous changez d'avis.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Vous non, mais peut-être qu'eux si ...chuchota le dernier homme aveugle présent.

Ils avaient à présent tous disparus. Le Docteur eut un sourire et se retourna vers Clara et Angie qui venaient de s'évanouir au même moment.

/

Clara se réveilla dans son lit. La nuit était en train de tomber dehors mais Clara ne vit que les gâteaux et la tasse de thé posés sur sa table de chevet. Elle sourit et se glissa hors de sa couverture. Elle était encore toute habillée. Elle trouva un peignoir pour la réchauffer un peu et descendit. Comme elle s'en doutait, le Docteur l'attendait dans la cuisine. Il lisait Summer Falls, assit derrière le comptoir et il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Le 11ème est le meilleur chapitre.

Le Docteur sursauta et referma le livre en souriant.

- Ça va mieux ?

- J'ai encore mal à la tête mais ça va passer.

Clara s'assit face au Docteur et le regarda un instant.

- Qui y a t-il ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait parler Docteur …

- Parler de quoi ?

- De nous. De notre relation.

Le Docteur bégaya et descendit de la chaise.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller …

Clara le suivit jusqu'au Tardis et entra à l'intérieur à sa suite.

- Ne fuyez pas s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin qu'on mette les choses au point.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Clara.

- Je crois … non j'en suis sûre que je suis amoureuse de vous.


	6. Oui mais

Merci Apple pour ta review, contente de t'avoir fait aimé Clara. Ce n'est pas ma compagne préféré mais participer au défi Clara/Eleven me plaisait bien alors ... Je me suis bien éclaté pour écrire Wonderland, c'est mon préféré aussi ! :D

miniceleste32 : J'ai bien lu ta review pour l'os qui suit et je te répond ici comme je l'ai déplacé, en espérant que tu la verra. Désolé de ne pas avoir montrer un peu plus du couple Draco/Harry. Je pense les faire se revoir plus tard et j'approfondirai un peu plus le couple :)

Bon, comme je ne regarde ni Once Upon a Time ni Vampire Diaries, je vais faire un OS crossover avec Harry Potter ! Oui je me sacrifie, c'est dure ! Non jrigole, c'est avec une très grand plaisir que j'écris cet OS !

Bien sûr, les deux univers ne m'appartiennent pas et certains passages sont tirés du livre Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Pheonix.

Cet OS mettra en scène un autre couple : Harry et Draco donc homophobe s'abstenir.

Alors bonne lecture et ... on se retrouve en bas !

Lovely Day

La vitre sur laquelle reposait son dos était glacée mais il refusait d'y bouger. C'était sa punition. La preuve qu'il valait mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. Son dos avait cogné la vitre quand il s'était rendu qu'il avait voulu agir trop tard. Quand il les avait vu main dans la main au bout du couloir. Quand il s'est rendu compte que c'était foutu pour lui, qu'un autre l'avait devancé. Il était arrivé trop tard. Comme il aurait aimé remonter le temps. Pouvoir revenir en arrière et faire autre chose, agir autrement. Pouvoir marcher sans trembler, s'approcher de lui et oser lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Oser faire le premier pas. Ne pas à voir l'homme qu'il aimait partir avec un autre. Les larmes refusaient de couler, ses mains ne réussissait pas à trembler, son cœur gardait un rythme à peu près normale. Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait froid. Très froid. Il avait l'impression que, plus jamais, il ne réussirait à se réchauffer, à retrouver une température normale.

Quand Hermione l'avait trouvé, la nuit était tombé. Il était toujours contre la fenêtre, à regarder un point invisible, l'endroit où il les avaient vu s'embrasser : Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott. Il lui avait demandé de l'examiner, de vérifier sa température. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Pourtant il était sûr que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir aussi froid, d'avoir l'impression que son cœur s'était brisé en milles morceaux. Hermione l'avait ramené dans le dortoir des Griffondors et l'avait recouché. Il lui avait alors demandé si elle avait toujours le Retourneur de Temps mais elle avait fait un signe négatif de la tête avec une moue désolée. Il avait alors fermé les yeux et, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait prié pour qu'on l'aide, pour qu'il arrête d'avoir mal, pour revenir en arrière et changer ses décisions.

Car Harry Potter était tombé amoureux et il espérait de tout son être que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

* * *

Le fauteuil sur lequel il était assit n'était pas très confortable mais c'était sa punition. Sa punition pour ne pas avoir suivi son cœur. Il aurait du ... Il aurait du avouer ses sentiments et non pas faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Il avait été stupide. Stupide. Stupide. Stupide. Stupide d'avoir refusé ses avances, stupide de ne pas l'avoir écouté, stupide de l'avoir laissé partir. Bien sûr, elle avait été en colère et il la comprenait. Il avait fait une betise et il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Peur qu'elle refuse de le revoir. Peur qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle passe à autre chose. Car elle avait claqué la porte en partant. Et elle l'avait insulté. Il l'avait mérité. Il avait même mérité qu'elle le frappe. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Même pas. Et ça le Docteur n'en revenait pas. Il le savait qu'il méritait que Clara le frappe. Il l'avait repoussé, il lui avait mentit. Il avait voulu la protéger. Non, ça ce n'était qu'un piètre mensonge, une excuse bidon pour justifier son refus. Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir repoussée ?! Pourquoi avoir fait fuir sa Clara ?! Il ne le savait pas. Si en fait. Il avait peur. Juste peur. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était revenir en arrière. Cette fois, ne pas avoir peur. Accepter ses sentiments et enfin se déclarer à Clara. Ne pas lui mentir, ne pas la repousser.

Mais si seulement, il pouvait remonter le temps ...

* * *

Ombrage marchait dans le chateau, ses talons claquant sur le sol. Sew petits pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide. Hermione et Harry la suivait, cote à cote. Harry ne comprenait pas le plan d'Hermione. Ombrage avait demandé l'Arme qu'avait l'intention d'utiliser Dumbledore et Hermione lui avait répondu qu'elle était dans la Foret Interdite. Elle leur avait donc demandé de lui montrer le chemin tandis que Ron, Neville et Luna étaient coincés dans le bureau d'Ombrage avec Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Malfoy l'avait regardé avec dégout et dédain comme à son habitude. Et Harry avait eut un pincement au coeur. Il avait baissé la tête, dépité, et avait eut du mal à réécouter Ombrage parler. Le regard de Malfoy sur lui l'avait tétanisé au début. Puis il avait entendu Ombrage lui avouer que c'était elle qui avait envoyé les Détraqueurs pendant l'été. Elle avait voulu le faire taire.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse, avait dit Ombrage dans un murmure, sa baguette pointait sur le front d'Harry. Ils étaient tous là à gémir qu'on devait absolument vous faire taire, vous discréditer, mais j'ai été la seule à agir en ce sens ... L'ennui, c'est que vous avez réussi à vous en sortir, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Aujourd'hui, en revanche, vous ne vous en sortirez pas, plus maintenant ...

Elle avait prit une profonde inspiration et s'était écrié :

- Endol...

Hermione était alors intervenue en criant qu'elle savait à qui parler Harry dans la cheminée. Elle mentit et dit que c'était Dumbledore. Elle lui parla ensuite d'une Arme. A partir de ce moment, il n'avait plus rien comprit. Ils avaient ensuite prit tout trois la direction de la forêt interdite.

Il faisait froid dehors et encore plus dans la forêt où la lumière ne passait plus tellement les arbres étaient rapprochés. Hermione et lui n'avait pas de baguette magique, ce qui était dangereux pour eux.

- C'est encore loin ? demanda Ombrage d'une petite voix pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt.

- Oh oui, répondit Hermione. Elle est bien cachée.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Hermione ne suivait pas le sentier qu'ils avaient pris pour aller voir Graup mais celui qu'il avait prit trois ans auparavant lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans le repaire d'Aragog.

- Heu... Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne direction ? lui demanda t-il d'un ton appuyé.

- Oh, oui, répondit-elle, catégorique.

Leurs robes étaient déchiquetés. Hermione écrasait les broussailles sur son passage en produisant un bruit que Harry estimait tout à fait inutile. Ils avaient prit la tête et derrière eux Ombrage trébucha contre un arbuste renversé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aida à se relever. Hermione continua d'avancer avec détermination en s'écriant par dessus son épaule :

- C'est un peu plus loin !

- Hermione, pas si fort, marmonna Harry qui accélera le pas pour la rejoindre. Le moindre son peut être entendu ici ...

- Justement, je veux qu'on nous entende, répondit-elle à voix basse. Tu verras ...

Ils poursuivirent ainsi leur marche pendant un temps qui parut très long. Harry retrouvait la même sensation qu'il avait déjà éprouvée en venant ici : celle d'être observé par des yeux invisibles.

- C'est encore loin ? demanda Ombrage avec colère.

- Non, plus maintenant ! lui cria Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une clairière humide et sombre. Juste un peu plus ...

Une flèche siffla dans l' air et se planta dans un arbre, avec un bruit mat, menaçant, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Des martèlements de sabots retentirent soudain de partout. Le sol de la forêt se mit à trembler. Ombrage laissa alors échapper un petit cri et poussa Harry devant elle, comme un bouclier...

Harry se dégagea et regarda autour de lui. Une cinquantaine de centaures avaient surgi de tous côtés, les flèches de leurs arcs pointées sur eux. Tous trois reculèrent lentement jusqu'au centre de la clairière. Ombrage poussait de petits gémissements de frayeur. Harry jeta à Hermione un regard en biais et la vit afficher un sourire triomphant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? dit une voix.

Harry regarda sur sa gauche. Le centaure au pelage brun du nom de Magorian s'était détaché du cercle et avançait vers eux. Lui aussi braquait la flèche de son arc dans leur direction. A la droite de Harry, Ombrage continuait de se lamenter, sa baguette magique, qui tremblait violemment, pointée sur le centaure.

- Je t'ai demandé qui tu étais, humaine, dit Magorian d'un ton abrupt.

- Je suis Dolores Ombrage ! répondit-elle d'une voix rendue suraiguë par la terreur. Sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre de la Magie, directrice et Grande-Inquisitrice de Poudlard !

- Tu appartiens au Ministère de la Magie ? demanda Mogorian tandis que de nombreux centaures s'agitaient d'un air impatient.

- Exactement ! répondit Ombrage, la voix encore plus aiguë. Alors, faites attention ! Conformément aux lois établies par le Département de controle et de régulation des créatures magiques, toute attaque menée par un hybride tel que vous sur un être humain ...

- Comment nous as-tu appelés ? s'écria un centaure noir à l'air sauvage en qui Harry reconnut le dénommé Bane.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entendre ce que répondrait Ombrage car deux bruits retentirent. Le premier fut un grand fracas causés par un pied géant qui venait d'atterrir au bord de la clairière. Deux gros troncs d'arbre s'écartèrent pour laisser passer apparaître la silhouette monstrueuse de Graup.

Le second bruit fut celui que fit une boite bleue en fonçant droit sur la forêt. Graup se retourna vers elle et lui donna un grand coup qui l'envoya valser dans un gros arbre. Il s'en approcha encore et la renvoya plus loin. La boite bleue était résistante mais tout de même cabossée. Hermione lui cria d'arrêter en voyant la porte de la boite s'ouvrir et un homme apparaître. Mais Graup ne comprit pas, prit la boite dans ses mains et la jeta au loin. L'homme en tomba et s'écrasa dans les branchages avant d'atterrir dans un bruit mat sur le sol.

Les centaures s'étaient enfuis avec Ombrage et Graup s'assit au second ordre d'Hermione. Harry fonça sur l'homme sur le sol. Il l'examina et prit son pouls. Il appela ensuite Hermione et elle l'aida à le soulever d'un sortilège. Ils l'emmenèrent et retraversèrent toute la forêt avec lui au dessus. Ils parcoururent ensuite le parc, passant devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Le hall d'entrée était vide par chance.

- Il faut l'amener à Pomfresh, dit Hermione.

- Et ils vont nous poser pleins de questions. On n'a pas le temps Hermione, il faut aller sauver Sirius.

Hermione grimaça, pas persuadé par l'argument d'Harry mais acquiesça tout de même.

- La Salle sur Demande.

Il montèrent les six étages et arrivèrent devant une tapisserie qui illustrait un troll en train d'apprendre à danser. Harry passa cinq fois devant la tapisserie en pensant très fort à une infirmerie. Le mur se transforma et les laissa entrer dans un endroit qui ressemblait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ils allongèrent l'homme sur un lit et Hermione lui retira ses chaussures et son nœud papillon. Elle l'examina.

- Il respire ... Il a juste prit un sacré choc.

Harry s'approcha de lui à son tour et écouta son cœur battre. Mais il s'en écarta immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'il entendait un peu trop de battement pour un seul cœur. ça y est, il devenait fou. Il n'en parla pas à Hermione et la suivit hors de la salle, le laissant se reposer. Il espérait pouvoir revenir le chercher.

- C'est quoi cette boite à ton avis ?

- Aucune idée. Il faudra que je cherche à la bibliothèque.

Harry aurait levait les yeux au ciel dans une autre circonstance mais là il était curieux. Ils redescendirent les escaliers mouvants et entendirent des pas se diriger vers eux au troisième étage. Une tête blonde apparut et Harry soupira.

- Va chercher les autres, je m'occupe de lui. On se rejoint dehors.

Hermione partit immédiatement en direction du bureau d'Ombrage pour retrouver Ron, Neville et Luna.

- Où est Ombrage ? demanda Malfoy quand il arriva à un mètre d'Harry.

- Pas là, répondit Harry.

Son coeur s'était remit à battre précipitement, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Malfoy. Il remarqua que ce dernier était couvert d'une substance bizarre à certains endroits et que ses cheveux étaient en désordre.

- Où sont mes amis ?

- Pas là.

- Ils ont réussit à vous échapper, ça ne m'étonne pas.

- A cause de ta copine Weaslette et son sort de Chauve-Furie. Et les bonbons de ces putains de jumeaux. Crabbe et Goyle avaient de spustules partout et elles ont éclatés.

- Je vois ça, dit Harry en exminant Malfoy de la tête au pieds. Tu n'as jamais été aussi crade.

- La ferme Potter ! Tu ne veux certainement pas que l'on parle de ton hygiène personnel. Il faudrait déjà que tu arrêtes de te brosser les cheveux et les dents avec un balai trouvé chez les Weasley.

- Ne parle pas des Weasley de cette manière, s'écria Harry.

- Oh mais je peux aller plus loin Potty... Est-ce qu'ils ont assez de place pour t'accueillir au moins ? Des rumeurs courent comme quoi toi Weasley dormez dans les toilettes, est-ce vrai ?

Harry fonça sur Malfoy et le plaqua contre un mur, les mains autour de sa gorge.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement ! s'exclama t-il avec hargne.

Malfoy regarda Harry droit dans les yeux en lui répondant que non. Les yeux gris de Draco hypnotisèrent Harry et celui-ci se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps au sien. Draco fronça les sourcils, sentant les mains de Harry se détendre contre son cou. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Harry posait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry se recula immédiatement, comme brulé et se mit à courir dans le couloir, descendant les couloirs restants et rejoignant Hermione, Ron, Luna et Neville.

* * *

Le Docteur se réveilla des heures plus tard avec une douleur parcourant son corps. Il bougea ses doigts puis ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se souvenait avoir voulu retourner dans le passé et tout annuler. Le Tardis n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et s'était prit une sorte de bouclier puis il y avait eut le géant. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien après. Il se releva immédiatement et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol. Il remit ses chaussures et prit son noeud papillon qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Il était dans un infirmerie mais cet endroit était vide et ne lui disait rien. Il marcha et regarda dans tout les recoins. Personne. Il s'approcha de la porte qui se trouvait au bout et l'entrouvrit. Elle débouchait sur un grand couloir. Il fit un pas et se cacha quand il vit et entendit deux personnes discuter au loin. Il y avait un brun et un blond. Le blond venait de se stopper dans sa marche en passant devant le brun et lui chuchota qu'il était désolé pour son parrain. Le brun hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Le blond reprit sa route et se re-stoppa.

- Au fait, j'ai rompu avec Théo, dit-il au brun.

Ce dernier sourit tandis que le blond prenait un autre couloir. Le brun se dirigea vers le Docteur et fini par l'apercevoir.

- Vous êtes réveillé ..., murmura t-il.

Le Docteur s'approcha du brun et l'examina. Son regard se posa sur une cicatrice au front en forme d'éclair.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter ! C'est pas vrai !

Harry cacha sa cicatrice avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Oui c'est moi... Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Le Docteur ! s'exclama t-il en souriant. Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Où est le Tardis ?

- Le Tardis ?

- La boite bleue, la cabine de police.

- Elle est dans la forêt mais je pense qu'elle est morte. Elle était dans un sal état.

- Oh elle est résistante, il lui en faut beaucoup plus pour s'éteindre, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en continuant de sourire niaisement. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. Sans vous, je ne serais pas monté jusqu'à cet étage et je n'aurais jamais croisé Draco. Je ne l'aurais jamais embrassé. Alors merci à vous ... Vous êtes en quelque sorte mon Cupidon.

Le Docteur ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation et suivit Harry s'en vraiment voir où il marchait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé dans la clairière où se trouvait le Tardis. Un Cupidon ... Alors qu'il voulait annuler tout ce qui s'était passé avec Clara, il avait atterri ici et créé un nouveau couple impossible. Si deux ennemis avaient réussit à se rapprocher, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas laisser sa relation avec Clara évoluer ?

* * *

Alors, avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Donnez-moi votre avis !


	7. Scénario Catastrophe

Scénario Catastrophe

Éteindre le réveil. Écarter la couverture. S'asseoir dans le lit. Poser les pieds au sol. Se mettre debout. Trouver un équilibre. Faire un pas. Puis un autre. Et ainsi de suite. Descendre les marches une à une tranquillement, sans se presser. Sourire à Maitland et lui souhaiter une bonne journée alors qu'il part au travail. Faire bouillir l'eau pour thé. Préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Artie, Angie et elle. Arracher le papier du 21 janvier. Se rendre compte qu'on est mercredi et que donc le Docteur risquait de passer. STOP ! On coupe tout !

Clara ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Sa prévisualisation de sa matinée venait d'être gâchée. Gâchée par la possible éventualité que le Docteur pointe son gros manteau. Et ça il n'en était pas question après le refus qu'elle avait essuyée une semaine plus tôt. Il l'avait envoyé balader après son aveu. Elle lui en voulait énormément et refusait de le revoir. Elle avait envie de cogner, de le cogner lui. De le frapper de toutes ses forces. Oh oui ! C'était un scénario parfait ! Qu'il vienne, elle l'attendrai de pied ferme.

Son réveil sonna, elle l'éteignit brutalement et se redressa, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée. Elle se leva, s'étira longuement et ferma la fenêtre qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ouverte. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers doucement et silencieusement. M. Maitland devait avoir un rendez-vous plus tôt car il était déjà parti. Elle mit l'eau dans la bouilloire et se retourna vers le plan de travail. Elle se réveilla totalement quand elle vit que le petit-déjeuner était déjà préparé. Elle remonta précipitamment les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Angie. Le lit était vide. Elle alla ensuite dans celle d'Artie. Idem. Clara s'inquiéta immédiatement. Elle sortit son portable en descendant les escaliers et failli louper une marche en voyant Artie, Angie et le Docteur dans la cuisine. Ils l'attendaient vraisemblablement. Clara n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Docteur fit un pas en avant, souriant.

- Clara ! S'exclama t-il.

- Docteur ?! Demanda t-elle éberluée.

- Clara ! son sourire s'agrandit.

- Docteur ... son ton était plus froid qu'auparavant et elle fronçait les sourcils, l'air mécontente.

- Clara, fit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse en déglutissant.

Clara mit les poings sur les hanches et regarda le Docteur, furieuse à présent. Le Docteur, lui, essayait de se faire tout petit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! S'écria Clara.

- Je suis venu m'excuser pour mon attitude de la dernière fois. J'ai été stupide et malpoli.

- Et vous pensez que c'est en venant me préparer un petit-déjeuner que je vais vous pardonner.

- En vérité, c'est Artie et Angie qui ont tout préparés. Ils ont refusés tous les plats que je proposais. Mais j'ai fait ça !

Il se tourna vers le plan de travail et prit un gros truc noir et cramé. Un soufflé.

- Je l'ai raté ...

- Oh ! Et m'offrir un soufflé brûlé, c'est La Solution ?!

- Non, non ! Enfin en partie ... L'autre possibilité c'est que ... j'accepte ... d'essayer. Toi et moi.

- C'est une plaisanterie Docteur ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Vous m'avez clairement envoyé voir ailleurs si vous y étiez !

- C'était une erreur, des mots trop souvent répétés, rabâchés. Un simple coup de tête. De la peur. Surtout de la peur. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ...

- Je le sais ça Docteur. Depuis que je vous connais, vous m'avez plus fait de bien que de mal. On est là l'un pour l'autre. C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait.

- Je sais ... C'est pour ça que j'ai changé d'avis.

- Alors vous êtes vraiment d'accord ? Demanda Clara, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Oui, je le suis vraiment, répondit le Docteur en souriant et en prenant Clara dans ses bras.


End file.
